Choices
by fic-reader-014
Summary: Sequel to "Letting it out" The choices we make, make our future unclear. But in the end, there is only one path. Gets more exciting in the later chapters. BenXGwen. AU to AF.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

It was the beginning of summer. A calming day. The fragrance of nature was illuminating. Its presence was hard to ignore. This was the type of day to just do nothing. Our story begins with a young man, sitting at the bottom of a tree. Shirtless, he was somewhat tanned with a body that would impress even a nun. He had a blanked expression on his face, as if lost in a day dream. The man was not having a care in the world, until...

"Ben. BEN!"

An old, baritone, rich voice yelled out at him. In an instant, he was instantly brought back into reality and started to rise. As he stood, his profile became clear as day. It was Benjamin Tennyson, now 16. School had just ended for the year, and he was spending his summer with his grandfather. Ever since his cousin/love interest, Gwen left for private school in England, nothing exciting really happened. Luckily for Ben, his relaxed lifestyle was about to change.

"Ben, hurry up!" Said Max Tennyson, his grandfather. They had been great friends, along with Gwen when they were younger. Max was like a father to Ben. He actually taught Ben how to ride his first bike. He and Ben had been travelling together for the past few years during the summer. It was all just fun and games, but today, Max seemed rushed.

"Okay grandpa. I'm coming. What's the big rush anyway? The summer just started."

"It's a surprise Ben"

"What could be so great that you would want us to skip out on a day of doing nothing?"

As Ben had finished his sentence, he started to put on his black tee.

"Oh, you'll see Ben. And trust me; it's going to be worth it."

Max had a giant toothy grin on his face. The duo had got up and walked to an old RV. It belonged to Max. The "Rust Bucket" was her name. Max had her for at least 40 years.

"Come on grandpa. Just tell me where we're going. You know I hate waiting"

Ben asked angrily as he entered the RV. Max just laughed a rich, baritone laugh as he entered the driver's seat and started the engine. Ben sighed. And with that, they were off. The trip was long. About four to five hours. Ben was asleep for most of it. He awoke at around 9:15. Tiredly, he looked out the window to see the blackened sky, illuminated with a lot of lights far off in the distance.

"Are we there yet Grandpa?" Ben asked, letting out a big yawn afterwards.

"Just about" and as Max said those words, the Rust Bucket halted to a stop. Ben looked out the window and saw that Grandpa Max had parked in front of an airport.

"Grandpa, why are we here?" Ben asked, completely confused. "Was this the surprise?"

Grand pa Max just smiled at Ben.

"Go inside. Wait at Gate C. You'll see"

A confused Ben put on his green jacket, got out the RV, and went inside. When he got inside, Ben was amazed. The airport was huge, even for an airport. There were at least 400 televisions, 100 check-in stations, and about 200 stores to buy items for the flight.

"How the hell am I supposed to find Gate C?" Ben asked to himself, still amazed at the size of the airport. After looking around for 30 minutes, he finally found a directory.

"Hmm, let's see...It says that I am at Gate...C!" Ben then looks up to see a big sign that says "Gate C" in big, bolded black and gold letters.

"Okay, now that I found Gate C, I have to wait for someone. Great, just great. Who am I waiting for anyway?" Ben sighed, because he knew he was going to be there for a while. So, he found a chair, sat down, and waited. Ben had been waiting for about an hour and a half, just twirling this thumbs, or just sitting there, staring at the floor. Just then, someone walked up to him.

"Excuse me. Do you have the time?" the stranger asked.

"Sorry, no." Ben replied. He was still staring at the floor.

"Are you sure, because I really need to know the time."

"I already told you I don't have the time."

"Are you sure? You didn't even check." Ben was now really getting annoyed. He started to look up to yell at this person.

"Listen buddy! I already told you I DON'T HAVE THE........" As soon as his sight caught the person, he instantly stopped.

"So, you don't even have the time for me?" the person smirked.

"GWEN?!?!?!?!?!" Ben just instantly turned beet red. There she was. Gwen Tennyson. Ben's true love was standing right in front of him. She was also sixteen, but now, she was smaller than Ben. She had her hair in a Ponytail, with a black scrunchee holding it in place. She had on a black denim pants with a dark red mini tea, and under that was a light black sweater. Age did her really well.

" Oh Ben! I missed you so much!" Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben's shoulders. She was just so happy to see Ben again. Ben just stood there. He was just completely flushed, to the point where he couldn't do anything. Seeing Gwen, his love, after five long years, just overwhelmed him with emotion. Gwen just giggled a cute, school girl giggle. Ben finally started to go back to normal.

"Gwen"

"Yes Ben?" Gwen asked, letting go of Ben.

"Wow...You...Look...Wow!"

Gwen giggled again. "Stop it Ben! Now I'm turning red" Ben couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Come on Gwen. Get your stuff and let's go. Grandpa Max is waiting. We can talk later." The two left the airport and went to the Rust Bucket.

"Well, how's my favourite niece doing?"

"GRANDPA!!!" Gwen dropped her stiff and went to give Max a hug.

"I missed you Gwen"

"I missed you to, grandpa."

"It's pretty late. Why don't you take a nap until we get to your house. We'll drop you off, and we can talk tomorrow?" Gwen nodded, as she took her stuff and packed it away. She went to the back, and sat down next to Ben. Ben was pretty tired, but was staying awake to hang out with Gwen. Gwen put her hand out, and so did Ben. They were about a few seats a part. The distance quickly diminished, and in a matter of moments, the two hands were right beside each other. Ben spreaded his fingers apart, and Gwen followed. They then linked their hands together, signalling that their love is just as strong as the day it was discovered.

Time slipped passed the couple, and before they knew it, they were at Gwen's house.

"Alright Gwen. This is your stop." Grandpa Max said, as he pulled up in her driveway. Gwen and Ben quickly took their hands away from each other, as to not be discovered.

"Gwen, get your stuff. Let me just wake your parents up and tell them you're here." Max then left the Van.

"I'm glad your back Gwen." Ben said, softly as to not ruin the tenderness of the moment.

"Me to." Gwen replied in the same tone. The two inched closer together, before embracing each other. Ben went in, but was cut off by Gwen. Ben could feel the passion growing with each passing moment. Their tongue's were dancing in perfect harmony. The tenderness of Ben's soft lips made Gwen quiver. The quivering made Ben's tongue wild and explosive. The actions of Ben's tongue made Gwen fill up with immense passion and heat. Ben was burning up. He couldn't take anymore. Both cousins pulled away, because they knew what such a passionate kiss would lead to, and they each wanted to wait for the right moment. Gwen was completely flushed, as was Ben. She got her bags and went to her house. As she left, she looked at Ben with such love and tenderness. Ben smiled, then mouthed the words "I love you" to her. Without anyone noticing, she blew a kiss to Ben. Just then, the driver side of the Rust Bucket opened. Grandpa Max got in and started the engine.

"So Ben. You like your surprise?" Max Asked.

Ben just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin 

It's been a month since Gwen had returned from England, and for the while it seemed everything was perfect. The month was peaceful for our couple. They were together again, and it seemed that nothing would ever come between them. This, however would not last forever.

Early Tuesday morning, Ben was in his room, wide awake. He was up all night pondering his next move.

"It's been a month, and still I feel that Gwen and I are only still at the beginning our relationship." Ben was worried. He felt that Gwen was starting to get bored with him. "What can I do?" He then reached under his bed and pulled out a jeweller's box. "Should I give it to her? Nah. It' seems to rushed." As he said that, he put the box back under his bed, and then went straight back to thinking. "What can I do to impress Gwen?" Ben thought until he came up with a solution. "I know! I'll ask Grandpa. I mean, of course I won't say Gwen's name, but I know he'll be able to help me out." Ben, then put on his clothes, and went out to Max's.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to Grandpa Max's R.V from Ben's house. Max had decided to stay near Ben and Gwen in a forest, in case they needed him for any reason, but when he got there, the sight would make Ben drop to his knees. The R.V was completely destroyed. The wheels were melted to puddles of rubber. The door had been violently ripped from the body, all the windows were in black shattered pieces. The outside had been slashed repeatedly by a sharp, jagged object. Ben slowly approached the insides of the vehicle crime scene. Inside was even worse. Everything was charred black. The furniture was shredded to unrecognition, and the entire front of the Rust bucket was replaced by a gaping hole. The worst part about this was that Max was nowhere to be found.

"Gr-Gr-Gr-Grandpa?"

No reply. Ben got out his phone and started to dial. He called Gwen.

She was out shopping when Ben called.

"Hello?" Gwen answered her phone.

"Gwen?"

"Oh hey Ben. What's ne-"

"Gwen, get to Grandpa Max's right now"

"Ben, what's wr-"

"JUST DO IT!" Clk! Ben ended the call. Gwen was terrified at this momemt. What could cause Ben to be so frightened. She instantly dropped her bags and went out the mall.

When she arrived, Gwen just trembled at the sight. Ben was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands.

"Ben, what happened?" Gwen feeblishly asked.

"I don't know" Ben replied.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"I don't know"

"But how could you not-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Ben snapped. His anger quickly turned to fear and regret.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I just don't know" Ben bowed his head in shame.

"Ben it's okay"

"How is it okay?" Ben questioned. "Grandpa Max is gone. His house is destroyed, and we have no idea where to begin looking for him." A tear ran down Ben's cheek. Gwen went to give Ben a hug.

"Ben. I feel sad too, but we need to keep our heads together" Ben pushed Gwen off of him.

"What I need is to go into town, and start looking for him." Ben then started off to town. Gwen wished she could tell him to stop, but she didn't know what Ben was going through. Sure, she did miss Grandpa Max, and she wanted to go looking for him too, but the relationship between Ben and Max was something that was beyond hers. Ben thought of Max not only as a grandfather, but also as a father. It was Max who taught Ben how to ride his first bike, and was always there at every one of Ben's softball games. Yes, Ben had a real father, who he did love with all his heart, but they weren't nearly as close friends as Ben and Max. All Gwen could do was catch up with Ben, and start looking for clues.

They spent all day looking around the town, seeing if there was anything strange. Unfortunately, they found nothing at all. Every lead they did find led them to a dead end. Both cousins were exhausted.

"Ben, it's almost ten. Let's go home. We'll search again when we get enough information." Ben was sad, but had to face the facts. They had no leads, no evidence, no suspects, and nowhere to start looking.

"Okay Gwen." Gwen , seeing how sad Ben was, tried to cheer him up.

"Ben. Maybe tomorrow, we could go and-" She was cut off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Both cousins turned around to see that out from the shadows appeared a man. He seemed no older than Ben.

"Who are you" asked Ben, readying himself for a confrontation.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me... Ben" Ben just stood there, looking at the man. "And you must be Gwen...am I right?"

Gwen put her arms around her chest. She could feel his stare on her. Ben couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him into the light.

"Listen You! I don' t want to hurt you but..." He instantly let go of his collar as soon as he saw his face. The man smiled.

"I'm back"

"KEVIN!" Ben was in horror. He never thought he would ever see him again. Gwen, seeing her old nemesis, stood frozen in fear.

Kevin Levin was one person who you did not want to mess with. If he was drinking a soda and you disturbed him, he would destroy you and go back to his drink, as if nothing had happened. The black shirt that he wore was a look at his heart. Pure black. Pitch darkness could not hide its essence. His hair had formed a point, one which looked like it had the ability to pierce through diamond coated steel. His eyes were so shady, it seemed he was wearing sunglasses. In short, Kevin Levin was a bad boy. The baddest boy you will ever meet, and that is not a compliment.

Without a bit of warning, there was a green flash, then a red arm instantly grabbed Kevin's neck. FourArms started to speak.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Kevin was grasping for air. Gwen commanded FourArms to loosen his grip. Through a coughing fit, he was able to say "Grandpa...Max".

"What do you know Kevin?" The alien asked. Kevin finally regained his breath.

"The better question to ask is, what do you have to offer me?" FourArms instantly picked Kevin up by the torso.

"A chance to live" Kevin just smiled.

"If you kill me, then you'll never know where you grandfather is. So put me down, change back to human, and let me speak." Ben did just as he was told. Kevin continued.

"Good."

"Okay Kevin. I did what you said, now tell me. Where is Grandpa Max"

Kevin put his hand in his pocket.

"First off." Kevin said as he pulled out his hand and instantly threw a punch at Ben, catching him off guard. Ben was sent to the ground.

"Never EVER do that to me again!" Ben snapped. He slammed down on his omnitrix, and became DiamondHead. He instantly went charging at Kevin. Kevin put his hand on a lamppost, and he started to turn into metal. Before a fight broke out, Gwen wrapped both fighters in energy cages.

"STOP IT THE BOTH OF YOU, OR SO HELP ME I WILL CRUSH YOU BOTH!"

Gwen snapped at the both of them. "Ben, calm down."

"But Gwen-' Ben was still pissed.

"CALM DOWN!' Ben then transformed back into human form.

"And you." She said as she looked at Kevin. "I don't know what you did, but change back to normal." She instantly gave him a glare that would burn to the soul. He did as he was told.

She continued.

"Now then. Kevin, do you know where our grandfather is" Gwen was calm, cool, and collective. She knew that senseless bickering and fighting would get them nowhere.

"I have leads" Kevin replied.

'Would you like to tell us these leads?"

"Depends. I have some demands I have"

"Like what?" Gwen and Ben both asked.

"First, I get any and all alien tech we find"

"No way! Gwen, why are you even listening to him?" Ben felt that Kevin had no right to make these demands. Gwen quickly decreased the area of Ben's cage, until he was kneeling.

"Okay, Okay" Ben submitted. "I'll be quiet."

"Continue Kevin" Gwen said.

"My last demand is that we always travel together." Ben and Gwen traded looks.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Gwen asked.

"I mean we three." There was a long pause before Gwen gave him a sign of acceptance.

"It's getting late. We can talk tomorrow. Let's say, the coffee house?" Kevin asked. Both cousins nodded their heads. "So Gwen. Want to let me out of this cage now?"

"Now, I will let you both out, but you two _must_ promise to leave each other alone. Promise?"

"Promise" Kevin answered.

"..., agreed" Ben answered. Gwen let them both out. Kevin and Ben just looked at each other.

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you later." And with that, Kevin went off into the shadows. Ben went over to Gwen.

"Well that was strange" he said. "At least you're okay Gwen." He went to give her a kiss. She stepped away.

"Gwen, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tired." As she said that, she let out a yawn and started to walk home.

"Goodnight Ben."

"Wait Gwen-"

"Goodnight" She was already a good distance away from Ben. He just sighed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Straining 

Weeks went by, and still no sign of Max. As the searches continued, the relationship between our lovers was straining. There were two causes... no, just one: Kevin. As Ben devoted most of his time to finding Max, Kevin devoted his to Gwen. He would shower her with gifts, compliment her, and ask to spend more quality time with her. Gwen just shrugged off his advances, at first. But as time went, she was getting less defensive around him. It seemed that Ben had forgotten about her. She was losing faith in her relationship. She began to question if he still loved her, or if she still loved him. The more distant Ben got from Gwen, the closer Kevin. She started to see him in a whole new light. He was no longer that angry kid, bent on their destruction. He was now a kind soul. A greater person. Gwen tried to convince herself that Ben still loved her, and she him, but to no prevail. She knew it wouldn't work. Ben treated her like an obstacle in his way, while Kevin treated her like a woman. Gwen didn't want to admit it, but she knew it; she was losing her love for Ben, and falling in love with Kevin.

Sunday. The day Gwen's thoughts came to fruition. It was a cloudy afternoon. Rain seemed possible. Ben was out, searching by himself, again. He was back at what was left of the RV, searching for anything he might've missed. This was unlikely due to the fact that he searched this area hundreds of times. As Ben was searching, his phone started to ring. It was Gwen. He let it go to voicemail. On the other side, Gwen seemed distressed. When she heard the automated voice tone, she hung up.

"Ben, I know you have your phone. Pick up!"

She called him again. When Ben received her call, he turned off his phone. Once again, Gwen called. When she figured out what he did, Gwen dropped her phone and went out to find him. She knew exactly where he would be. An hour passed, and Ben was still searching. While his head was down, Gwen arrived.

"Why aren't you answering my calls Ben?" This caught Ben by surprise. He looked up at Gwen.

"Gwen! You scared me. How did you know I was here?"

"You're always here Ben!" Gwen snapped at Ben. He was caught off guard. "It seems that if I don't drag you to another place, you always come back here!"

"..." Ben was speechless.

"So once again, why aren't you answering my call?"

"I was busy searching." Ben replied.

"For what?"

"Evidence."

"What evidence!" Gwen said as she crossed her arms. "We searched this area hundreds of times and found nothing."

"Gwen, there has to be something. I will never forgive myself if I missed something that will lead us to Grandpa." Gwen let out a sad sigh.

"Ben. You clearly loved him greatly, and he meant the world to you. He was like a father to you. He was to me too. I miss him dearly but we can't waste away our lives looking for him. He wouldn't want that."

"How do you know?" Ben was getting defensive. "I am not going to rest until I find something that leads me to him."

"But Ben, what about your life" Gwen asked in concern.

"What about it?"

"What about school? What about your friends?"

"Until I find Grandpa Max, I don't need anything!"

"Not even me?"

"..."

"Ben, do you want me around?"

"Gwe-"He was cut off.

"Answer the question Ben"

"..." He had no response.

"Do you still love me?" Gwen was filled with rage and sadness. She looked angry, but at the same time, it seemed she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Gwen, of course I do! Why would you think differently?"

"Because you just said you didn't love me!" Gwen was now filled with rage.

"Gwen, I do love you. It's just that..."

"Just what Ben"?

"It's just that I think that until we find Max, we should put our relationship on hold"

"PUT IT ON HOLD! YOU MEAN END OUR RELATIONSHIP!" she was flailing in rage.

"No. Gwen. I-"

"You _don't _love me anymore." Gwen's anger was replaced with sadness. She was basically crying.

"Gwen" Ben started to move closer to Gwen. But every step he took, she took one step away.

"I'll leaving, but I guess that's what you want." She turned around and started to leave. That's when Ben said something that made her stop.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Gwen just turned her head, and faced Ben. She was in tears and they didn't stop.

"Ever since _you _first said I love you. But now, I'm not so sure." Then she walked off. Ben sat down, and reflected on his actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Confirmation

"Do you still love me?"

Her words hit Ben hard. He couldn't get them out of his mind.

"Do I still love Gwen? Of course I do!" He said, but to no avail. He kept repeating his response, but each time sounded less confident.

_I love Gwen._

_I...Love Gwen._

_I...Love...Gwen. _

_I..._

_I don't love Gwen? _

_NO!_

_I do. It's just...Just?_

_..._

He couldn't finish his thought. Why was he finding it so hard to settle his feelings? Was he still truly in love with Gwen? Ben's mind was buzzing, and he just had to clear it. He decided to head home.

It was late. Around 10pm. Ben was lying in his bed, wide awake, just staring at the ceiling. It was pitch black. All the time to think, but he still couldn't get his thoughts in line. He began to feel depressed. What happened to the Ben who would go up on stage, and possibly embarrass himself for the girl he loves? What happened to the Ben who would go shopping with the girl he loves for hours just to make her happy? What happened to Ben? He thought to himself.

_Do you love the feeling of being near Gwen? Does she fill you with hope? Why is this so hard to deal with? Why can't I say yes?_

"Why do I feel this way? My feelings should be obvious...So why aren't they?" He got up, too restless to stay in one spot and turned on his lamp. He then went to his dresser, at the foot of his bed, and went through the drawers. He was looking for something, but what? After a while of tossing papers and junk aside, he found it. It was his poem that he wrote for Gwen a few years ago. He wrote it out a few days after she left to London. Reading it again after 3 years made him smile. It was back. The spark he was missing. It brought back his passion, his love. Reading it made him realise why he wrote it in the first place. He did it for Gwen. Everything he did was for Gwen, and he wanted to show her that. He was going to treat Gwen like how she deserved to be treated. He was going to take her out each day, and spend every moment with her. Ben now knew his answer. He picked up his phone and dialled her number.

Gwen was sitting on her bed, her knees in her arms. She was thinking about the day, and what happened with Ben. _Does Ben really not love me anymore?_ It was clear to her that he was losing interest in her, but...was he really losing his love for her as well? Gwen couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of scenarios of why Ben would not love her anymore.

_Am I not interesting for Ben anymore? Do I bore him? Am I annoying to him? Am I a bother to him? Is there...someone else?_

That's when Gwen stopped thinking? What if there was someone else? What if Ben was falling in love with another person? She wouldn't be able to live knowing that he loved someone else. Gwen started to get upset. Her mind kept racing with angry thoughts.

_How could he do this to me? I was truly loyal to him, and he runs off with someone else! Who is this person anyway? They could just be some awful lowlife, with the only thing going for them being that they seem somewhat attractive. This person could be evil and try to kill us for Christ sake! Yet..._

Her thoughts started to cool.

_Yet, for some reason, Ben has fallen for this person. He became infatuated with another, and can't stop thinking about them. No matter how much he knows it will hurt his old love, how much pain and suffering it will cause, and how Ben will never forgive himself, he's fallen for this new person. _

Gwen buried her head in her knees. She felt terrible. Then, she got a call that just made her feel worse.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to hide her depression.

"Hey Gwen. It's Ben. Sorry for disturbing you. It's just that I have my answer".

"Answer?" She knew what he was talking about, but she just didn't want to hear it

"Yes. My answer is yes. I do love you Gwen. I'm sorry for everything I put you through but I want to make it up to you. I promise to take you out to a different place every day until you truly know how I feel."

Gwen was trying her best to hide her breathe as she had started to cry as Ben continued to speak.

"Gwen, I'll let you get some sleep. I'll be over at noon to pick you up. I love you"

"I know you do Ben" Then she hung up. Any restraint was now gone as she let herself fall into her depression. Her worst thoughts were coming true, and there was little she could do to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Separation

It was morning. Gwen was lying in her bed. She didn't sleep. How could she? Her mind was filled with thoughts and scenarios about how the day would go. But no matter what happened, no matter where Ben took her, no matter what he said, it still ended the same, in heartbreak. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to be with Ben until they were old. She wanted to be able to stand by his side through any milestone. Most importantly, she wanted to love him, but she didn't. She couldn't. Why? She thought to herself. Why can't I love Ben? Why am I conflicted by these feelings? Why can't I just feel the way I used to? The thoughts swirled in her head. She got up, deciding to go and get something to drink. Maybe something to drink will help calm my nerves, she lied to herself. She still got a glass of water. Hoping her lie may actually come true. It didn't.

It was around noon when she heard a knock at the door. She hesitated to open it.

"Hey Gwen" He said.

"Hi Ben" She replied. There he was, standing right in front of her. Ben had not done anything special with his self. He stilled looked the same. The same hair style, the same green shirt with that one thin black line running down the left side, the same blue jeans, but for some reason today, he seemed different. He seemed to glow, not with passion, but with innocence instead. Like the innocence of a small child, unaware of the nature of the world. He looked at her and started to blush.

"You look beautiful today" He cheerfully said. Gwen chuckled to herself. She looked up to his face and saw how much he meant his words, and her smiled disappeared.

"Ben"

"Yeah Gwen"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Wh-what?" Her question caught him by surprise.

"I mean, why are you doing this? Having these plans for today?" Ben just smiled and answered.

"At first I wanted to do this to show you how I truly feel about you, but then-"

"I Know how you feel Ben"

"Exactly"

"..." Gwen was surprised by his response

"But now, I'm doing this for us. I had doubt that what we had would last, but I didn't want that doubt to win. I want to show to you, to me that we will be together, no matter what"

Ben went in and grabbed Gwen's hand, and held them in his.

"I want to do this because I want our love to win in the end" Gwen turned her face away from Ben's. He was so willing, so determined to make it work that she couldn't bear to see his face. She felt she didn't deserve to see it.

"But..." she started. "But what if the doubt wins? What if we aren't supposed to last? What if we are just dust in the wind?" She was holding back her tears. Ben just held on to her hands tighter.

"I will never know, because I will not let it win. I'll do whatever it takes to make our love work" There was a long pause. Gwen thought to herself._ How can he be so persistent? How can he have so much hope? ...Why can't I be like him right now?_ Ben let go of her hands and started to chuckle.

"..." Gwen looked up at Ben. He was laughing a bit harder now. "What's so funny?" His laughter died down.

"It's just that. Everything is said is just so cheesy!" He chuckled, Gwen couldn't help but laugh. This was classic Ben, ruin any perfect moment with humor. She didn't mid though. It soothed her.

"Don't ever change Ben"

"You too Gwen. Now, let's go" As the two started to leave, Gwen lost her smile.

"It's too late for me. I already changed, and nothing is bringing me back" she whispered to herself.

They first went to a small café. Many people didn't know that this place existed so it was a quiet place to relax.

"Ben, what are we doing? Gwen asked.

"I wanted to start off with a relaxing meal." Ben smiled. He misunderstood the question but Gwen didn't bother to ask again. She just smiled.

"Find us a seat and I'll get us something to eat" Ben said as he left. Gwen found a seat and waited patiently. A few minutes later, Ben came back with two cups of coffee and a large sandwich. He split it in half and gave Gwen her cup.

"Enjoy" He said, as he bit into the sandwich. Gwen didn't eat. She didn't even touch her half, or her coffee. She just sat there and stared at her cup, lost in her thoughts. A few minutes went by before Ben noticed.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He asked.

"..."

"Gwen" He was worried now

"Oh, I'm sorry Ben. I was just thinking." She replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing, just life." Ben didn't accept this. This wasn't Gwen. She never seemed to just think about life. He couldn't let it go.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine Ben. Don't worry" she said. It was a lie and they both knew it, but Ben didn't continue. He just finished his meal. When he saw that Gwen didn't touch her sandwich, he had to ask.

"Gwen, aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing really.' This started to get on Ben's nerves.

"What is wrong Gwen? Tell me"

"Ben, I am fine. Can't you just leave it" she was starting to get frustrated.

"I can't leave it because you aren't fine. Something is wrong and I want to know what it is so I can help you "

"Now is not the time or the place I want to talk about this, okay?" Ben sighed. He didn't want this.

"I'm sorry Gwen." She moved closer to him and kissed him on his cheek .

"I know"

"Come let's go. We still have more places to go". Ben said, He let off a smile to Gwen. She tried to return one, but it felt forced.

The rest of the day was anything but what Ben expected it to be. It seemed everything he tried was meaningless. When they went to the mall, Gwen wouldn't even try on any clothes. When they went to the movies, she wouldn't even be watching the screen for half the time. No matter how calm he looked, Ben's frustration was building. The day was coming to an end. Ben thought it would be cool to take a walk on the beach. As they walked, Ben could see other couples holding hands, laying together just watching the sun set, feeling so close, but when he turned to Gwen, she was lost In thought, as usual. Never had he felt so distant from her. This was the last straw. He stopped. Gwen noticed a few moments after.

"Ben, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" Ben replied. A hint of resentment was in his voice

"What do you mean?'

"why do you not even care anymore. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ben..." she couldn't answer.

"why are you so distant from me? Why won't you let me try to help?"

"..." she had no response. This made Ben lose it.

"Once again, on response! I try so hard to make everything better, but you want to make it worse!:

"I don't want things to end up worse, nor do I remember asking you to try so hard" Gwen was just as angry as Ben.

"Well of course you don't ask, you just do! I have been working so hard for us and you don't even care." Gwen was so angry at this point.

"I'm going home." She started to leave, when Ben made a comment that made her stop.

"I guess whatever you were thinking about must have been more important than me, huh?" She was so mad, she had to turn around and tell him the truth.

"My thoughts Ben? My thoughts have only been about you! You want to know what I was thinking about the entire day? The only thing on my mind was how I was losing you ,and how awful of a person I was for giving you up. You were... you are one of the greatest people I know or ever ill know"

"..." Ben was shocked to hear her speak. It caught him off guard. Gwen started to calm down and continued.

"You consider my feelings all the time, and try your best to cheer me up. You are kind, sweet, passionate, loving, cheering." She started to cry. "And it brings me so much pain knowing how much you love me, and how you care for me so much ...even though..."

"Gwen..." Ben felt so bad for how angry he got. She continued.

"Even though I don't do the same for you" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Gwen, you do make me happy. So happy. I can't picture anyone else who can. I know we've been through some tough times but-

"I can't Ben. Not anymore. I'm tired of making you suffer for me."

"But Gwen, I love- "

"I'm leaving you Ben" When she spoke those words, it seemed time itself had stopped for both of them. They were spoken, the words they both thought they would never hear. But here they were, and they were stuck I'm their minds. Ben had no response, he didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there, shocked and crushed. As time flowed by he just stood and watched. Gwen couldn't herself for what she did, but she knew it had to be done. She couldn't keep hurting Ben. She had to end it.

"Goodbye Ben" and with those words, and a few tears, she left. Ben was there still standing, completely crushed. He couldn't bear to move. The sun had set, the couples had left, and before he knew it, Gwen was gone. She disappeared into the horizon. He was there alone, shrouded in darkness. When he could finally move, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he bought for Gwen all those years ago. He let it slip out his hand and fall into the sand. He fell to his knees and couldn't hold back any longer. His tears had streamed down his face, and onto the necklace. His mind was a racing with thoughts. _How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Why to me? What did I do to deserve this?_ _Why did she leave? _ _How can I even go on? What will I do? _ Without Gwen, he was lost. The world was dark and he was alone, stranded in the darkness.


End file.
